moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Perenolde II
Prince Edward Perenolde II is considered to be one of the most vile members of the House of Perenolde to have ever lived, just coming short of Aiden Perenolde and his son, Aliden. Notoriously known as the Rogue Prince, Edward II attempted to usurped his brother's throne in the Garnet Skull Rebellion after emerging from years of capture, thought dead. Edward Perenolde II also suffered from Stockholm Syndrome after his capture by the Garnet Skull Company. History Childhood Prince Edward Perenolde II was the eldest son of King Fitzroy Perenolde I and his Queen, Annabel Perenolde. Prince Edward was born a talented fighter, always surpassing his younger brother, Arthur Perenolde I. He looked up to his father, developing similar righteous principles of Nationalism and fervent faith in the Holy Light. Adulthood Edward II followed in his father's footsteps, ascending to a leading position in the Alterac Army as an adult due to his Princely status and proven skill. Edward II was considered a gallant and promising prince who would succeed his father and stay true to his vision. Second Alteraci-Stromic War After his father, King Fitzroy I initiated the Second Alteraci-Stromic War, Prince Edward II was tasked with leading the famous Prince's Regiment throughout the Arathi Highlands to terrorize the countryside. At the Battle of King's Square, the Garnet Skull Company clashed with the Prince's Regiment, defeating them. Prince Edward II was captured and taken prisoner where he remained in the Garnet Skull Company's possession for a few years. The Garnet Skull Company then lied about the state of Prince Edward II, claiming he had perished in captivity to the world. In truth, Prince Edward endured a harsh imprisonment. Remaining in the brig of a war galley in the Forbidding Sea until the Garnet Skull Company returned to the South Seas. Mutiny of the Garnet Skull Company Edward Perenolde II became a slave to the Garnet Skull Company's leader, the Garnet Eye, an unnamed grizzled Dwarf with a garnet for an eye. Humiliating him and breaking his spirit, Edward murdered the Garnet Eye but had also developed Stockholm Syndrome. Thus, the murder was not out of spite but out of ambition. Edward became the new Captain of the Garnet Skull Company, strengthening the mercenary organization and becoming infamous as a cruel man. The Garnet Skull Rebellion Leading the Garnet Skull Company, the Rogue Prince invaded the Kingdom of Alterac to usurp his younger brother's throne, who had been coronated since his presumed death. Edward Perenolde II saw much initial success, even taking Alterac City and proclaiming himself King of Alterac before Lordaeronian reinforcements liberated the city. Edward Perenolde II then went into hiding with his the Alteraci nobility who had joined him in his cause, although they were later captured at the Siege of Durnholde Keep. Death Following his arrest, Edward Perenolde II went to trial before a magistrate in Alterac City where he was found guilty of treason. The Rogue Prince was then beheaded alongside his fellow traitors by his brother, King Arthur Perenolde I. Edward Perenolde II left nothing to his bastard daughter in the South Seas following his death, having died as a traitor. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:House of Perenolde Category:Alteraci History Category:Alteraci Category:Mercenaries